rbackroomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Groups
Groups are at least 3 people formed together. You can add your group name here however you want to and the description of it too. 'Rules' Users may not changes to the rules and groups on this page: the mods are making an attempt to properly bring the wiki fully in line with lore that has been established as canon. Any groups that hunt entities, form large communities, provide trading services on a large scale, or anything that violates the original themes of the backrooms such as isolation, fear of mysterious, unknown entities, endless, empty hallways, and monotonous repetition will be removed. Don't move your group around to be at the top. Don't edit the rules unless you have permission. (Mods, IdkTest, and MacabreTomb have permission) Don't give yourself a role in a group which you don't have. Don't raid this page. Add your group and group description to the bottom of the descriptions and list. BREAKING ANY OF THESE RULES WILL RESULT IN CONSEQUENCES List of Groups This is the list of groups in the backrooms (add yours’ down here). *The Backroom Boys *Raven Shield *The Helping Hand *Sanity Keepers *The Missing Fools *Backrooms 1998s Search and Rescue Party *The Smiths The Backroom Boys The Backroom Boys is a tiny group that has consisted of a total of 7 people over the time of its existence. The group is headed by u/Bart0nius, with the group's members shifting around usually. The group was created on Level 4 and has since reached level 7, the furthest detailed level. Many members have left, disappeared, or have been killed. The current group consists of 2 members: u/Bart0nius, and a 16-year-old named Eli, who does not have Reddit. While the group was on Level 4, one member mysteriously vanished. By level 5, the group had fallen down to only 2 members, as an unnamed member suddenly killed another. The location of the killer is presently unknown, but is rumored to be on Level 5 or 4. As it stands, the group is non-hostile and has large quantities of supplies, but long periods of isolation in deeper levels have taken their toll on some members. While they are still peaceful, approach with some degree of caution upon encountering them. Raven Shield Raven Shield is a group of new backroom explorers comprised of seven unknown people, and the leader has decided to remain anonymous to avoid suspicion. The group's main goal is to study and document the backrooms from it's groups of people and entities that lie deep within the levels. With the knowledge, they plan to create a way to allow others to experience the psychological horror that each traveler has went through to honor their sacrifices and give light on how dangerous the backrooms are, without sacrificing more innocent lives. The Helping Hand The Helping Hand is dedicated to the extraction, relocation, medical help, along with other things that basically help others. The group was formed due to u/Bart0nius and his problem on L7, when he was attacked by The Thing on Level 7. Users u/Commander_Blastbolt, u/avolded, and u/randomuser9061 decided to help. Over time, they gained more members due to them asking for volunteers on the way to u/Bart0nius. They have now combined forces with the backroom boys in order to explore farther. Sanity Keepers The Sanity Keepers consist of 11 people. Their base is on level 0. They help travelers by increasing their sanity and actively trade with others. They also have a secure WiFi connection with an old printer powered by a crank generator. The SK is able to access the latest memes and hand them out to travelers. Their supplies consists of: a lot of music devices, recreational tools (drawing, painting, a paddle ball, and an old Nintendo 3DS and a Wii), lots of almond water to dip your hands in, snacks, and books. They all are friends and try to spread kindness. The Sanity Keepers were founded by u/ILikePiezez. The Missing Fools The Missing Fools is a small group of people who got lost in the Backrooms, they are a nomadic group who traverse the endless rooms looking for supplies, they rarely come into contact with other groups in the Backrooms. The Group consists of 4 people, EverMatt, LuizFilipeRN, Clocky and Homie. The group is said to have originated from a 1980s time warp and so never have heard of Reddit before entering the backrooms, and wouldn't even think of using said website. Backrooms 1998s Search and Rescue Party The "Backrooms 1998s Search and Rescue Party" (BSRP) were a group of 12 volunteer scavengers who searched for missing people in the backrooms, the group had been disbanded after an incident following the year 1999, the team used to communicate using an IRC, a message was received on one of their channels about a help request for a missing person in Level 3. The entire team was sent in to find the individual, yet nobody came back, their website was later taken down because the website hosting provider went out of business. The only remaining information about them was from the friends of only some of the members, and a phone that had been found lying on the ground in Level 1 belonging to the team's leader; however, it was severely damaged, the only file that could be recovered was a highly corrupted image of the team's icon, as seen above. No new information has been heard about them since 2013. The Smiths The Smiths are a group of 6 blacksmiths that entered the backrooms with their forges. There is currently one Enforcing Hunter who is Bread. Their lead smith is Alittlefriend. Their location is in the hub wear they have set up shop near door 4. They are always thankful for extra help. They make weapons and Armour to anyone who needs it. Weapons can range from swords to clubs. All the Armour is plate or chain. They will make all these for other people, for a price that is. They will take their payment in 3 forms. *Metal *Entities body parts *Almond water